Adonai
Adonai was a middleweight robot built by Team XD that competed at the NPC Charity Open in 2004. Adonai was a low wedge shaped robot, with four wheels and no moving weapons. It did, however, have 2 small spikes at the rear. The robot was very fast and used its speed to ram opponents. However, it didn't do well in competition winning only one match overall and losing two. The team that built Adonai also built the superheavyweight Steel Reign in the final three seasons of BattleBots, which was more successful. Adonai's design was very reminiscent of the Robot Wars Grand Finalist 'Storm 2 ' Robot History 2004 NPC Charity Open After receiving a bye in round one, Adonai went up against WarSaw. After Adonai pushed WarSaw around the arena, the time ran out and Adonai won on a judge's decision. This win put Adonai to the winner's quarterfinals, where it faced SABotage. SABotage went straight at Adonai, who was having driving issues, and started lifting it for a brief moment. Adonai was running away and SABotage caught Adonai from the rear. SABotage started lifting Adonai from the rear and pushed it against the arena wall. Adonai was still having driving issues and SABotage pushed it against the corner of the arena. SABoatge started lifting Adonai and almost flipped it onto its back. SABotage backs away and Adonai was still having trouble leaving the corner of the arena. SABotage started lifting Adonai from the rear again and almost flipped it onto its back. After SABotage was lifting Adonai against the corner of the arena again, SABotage opened its jaws and clamped the rear of the immobile Adonai. SABotage took two hits from the pulverizer and pushed the immobile Adonai against the corner of the arena. After this, the buzzer sounded and SABotage won the match by KO. This loss put Adonai to the loser's bracket, where it faced Red Square. Both robots went straight at each other and Red Square got underneath Adonai twice. After this, Adonai got underneath Red Square for a brief moment. Red Square then got underneath Adonai again and pushed it against the arena wall. Adonai got underneath Red Square and pushed towards the corner of the arena. After this, Red Square got underneath Adonai some more. Red Square then flipped Adonai and landed on its feet. Red Square got underneath Adonai again and flipped it onto its back. Red Square pushed the flipped Adonai around the arena and pushed against the arena wall, where it managed to flip it again. As Adonai tried to run away, Red Square was pushing Adonai some more and flipped it once again. Red Square then pushed Adonai against the arena wall and flipped it. Red Square then pushed the flipped Adonai under the pulverizer and Adonai stopped moving. Adonai was then counted out and Red Square won by KO. This meant that Adonai was eliminated from the tournament. Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 2 Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Middleweight Robots Category:Robots armed with Spikes Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots from Texas Category:Robots that never lost by JD